Loving George Smiley
by Smiley lovers
Summary: I am new to this, just to let you know this is only my first fic would be nice to have some you know comments, please no flames we can't all be perfectionist's. This is a Smiley/Gulliam fic don't like boy x boy go away. *Bows* I hope you enjoy. FINISHED 31/10/2013
1. Chapter 1 - Driving Mr Smiley

**Chapter 1 - Driving Mr Smiley.**

Peter let himself into the deserted home of George Smiley, the man had given him a key in case of emergency and today was one of them. He walked into the living room of the terraced house it smelt of George, he loved that smell tangy and sweet at the same time, especially when he was near him 'no he shouldn't be thinking of that' he thought he was here for a reason. Peter heard the door open his heart hammered in his chest the light was put on;

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"I..I um" his courage failed him George looked older than ever, his brown streaked with grey hair was combed neatly back, his owlish glasses perched on the edge of his nose his short frame over shrouded with clothes;

"Peter?"

He stood up slowly;

"Now George please don't be angry with me Lacon the little devil wants you to come with me to his house"

"What for?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"Oh"

"Come on let's get you in the car. By the way where's Anne"

George looked down at his feet;

"Where's Anne, George"

"She's gone down south"

"What is she now a sparrow and has to go there every damn winter"

George glared at him;

"I'm sorry George" Peter knew he was untouchable George was still helplessly in love with Anne and that made him angry why couldn't he love him.

Peter turned his back on him and George followed him to the car as he drove George said;

"Are you with someone Peter"

"No George"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask"

"Someone told me you were dating someone" George's voice was neutral so he had no idea what the blasted man was thinking

"I like someone" Damn why did that come out

"Who is she"

"Erm it's not a girl"

George raised an eyebrow;

"Is it someone I know"

"You could say that"

George left it at that and soon they were at Lacon's house.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peter's reason

**Chapter 2 - Peter's reason**

In Lacon's house Peter sat facing Tarr, George and Oliver;

"Why did Peter pick me up" George asked

"He insisted he wouldn't let any of us do it"

Hiding his blush he covered his face with a frown but didn't quite seem to fool Tarr who was looking sheepishly at him coughing Oliver began to inform Smiley of the going's on and Peter had time to examine George's face he sat looking as if he was listening nodding to a remark frowning at some of the details showing the lines on this aged forehead his green, brown eyes darkening in rough bits ;

"Have you anything to add Peter"

He hadn't really been listening to Oliver who was as boring as a lecturer;

"No not really I think it's high time Tarr tell his tale"

Peter sat back in his chair scratching his ginger hair a knock on the door sounded lightly;

"Come in" Oliver said rather irritated

A young girl entered the room shy with 4 males in the room;

"Mommy said can you give me a kiss goodnight"

"Um not now sweetheart I'm in the middle of something"  
Finding a way out of this he stood up;

"Do you mind if I give you a kiss"

She shook her head and Peter picked her up in his arms;

"Are you going to give each one of us a kiss"

She flung her arms over his head burrowing her face in the side of his a neck;

"Maybe not, come on then"  
"Are you sure you don't mind Peter I can take her if you want"  
"It's alright Oliver I don't mind"

The little girl turned her head to look at George;

"He looks lonely can I give him a kiss"

Trying hard not to laugh Gulliam lowered the girl in his arms she took hold of George's head and kissed him a little on the cheek;

"Well your brave kid as ever I seen one" Tarr said rumbling with a chuckle

"Come on Missus let's go to bed" Peter cowed

The girl let go of George's face reluctantly and nestled back into Peter's arms he went up the stairs where Mrs Lacon was waiting smiling at him she took her off him but the girl held out of her arms;  
"I promised you a kiss remember"

"And so you did"

She gave him a little peck on the cheek;

Peter left the room with a silent goodnight Mrs Lacon waited downstairs and handed him two cups of coffee and she brought the other two into the other room he gave one to George and himself and then settled down when Oliver's wife went he said;

"I'm sorry Mr Smiley I should have stopped her"

"It's fine Peter"

Tarr snickered and then resumed to tell the rest of his tale when the meeting finally ended Peter walked out of the house into the forestry garden a swing was there and Peter sat on one and rocked back and forth gaining speed. A silhouette of a man entered the clearing he thought it was George and was about to call out when he saw Ricky Tarr;

"Oh hello Peter"

"Ricky" he said nodding

"By the way George is looking for you near the car"

"Right" he stopped in mid swing and jumped off landing in front of Tarr;

"I would stop trying to impress George he doesn't go for younger men" he sneered

Controlling his anger he stomped angrily to the car Smiley was in the back waiting for him;

"Ah Peter what took you"  
"Tarr" he growled

And slammed the door shut he was not trying to impress George he still had his wedding ring which was always a part of him, but the woman he was with Peter detested, it wasn't fair life was never fair.


	3. Chapter 3 - A midnight caller

**Chapter 3 - A midnight caller**

When Peter had dropped off George he lingered a little until the man had gone inside, then proceeded to go home with a heavy heart. He would have to convince George to help him find the mole no matter how long it took. Peter got ready for bed and just got settled in when a loud knock sounded from downstairs wondering who it was he opened the door;

"….George" he gasped

The older man fell into Peter exhausted, he moved him onto the couch laying him down;

"Don't leave me" George groaned

Peter sat down on the couch looking at the pale and disheveled man;

"George, what happened?"

"Anne … came over"

Trying to control his temper, Peter touched George timidly running a finger over his white cheeks which began to hint of an embarrassed pink,he stopped fearing he had gone over the mark;

"Do you want to stay here"

"No Peter I'll find somewhere…"

"George your staying here and your going to tell me what that b**** of a wife has done in the morning"

He picked the older man up staggering with the weight, he took him upstairs into his room trying to ignore the stretch in his pants. He sat George down on the double bed. And took the great beige overcoat he wore off. His 'would be' boss let him do it the man wore a pinstriped suit underneath, Peter let himself undo the buttons and take the waistcoat off. Then the tie, he stopped;

"I'll sleep downstairs on the couch call me if you need anything George"

He didn't answer, so Peter went back down quietly and whispered into thin air;

"Goodnight George"

George awoke from a deep sleep to the smell of toast, he remembered that he was in Peter's house and in his bed. Peter opened the door and smiled in the darkness of the room;

"Are you alright there George"

"Yes Peter thank you"  
"Anytime, are you coming down for breakfast and you better tell me what's going on"

George followed Peter downstairs, into the small kitchen which joined the living room. He plonked himself down onto one of the chairs;

"She wants a divorce" George gasped out before starting to cry, Peter knew from experience George Smiley never cried;

"George…"  
Peter walked shakily over to the almost heartbroken man in the corner he gathered George up to his chest his heart seemed to be trying to pound of his rib cage, he stroked the grey tinted hair breathing his scent trying to be more closer to George holding him tight protecting the almost vulnerable man from the world. Two arms wrapped strongly round Peter's waist pulling him forward against George's warm chest Peter felt his stomach tighten he pulled away from George, smiling sadly;

"Let us get you some tea hmm"

Peter stroked down George's face with his thumb, and made some tea to calm them both down it was too early to be thinking of sexual thoughts about the man, as they both drank George retold his tale of how Anne was there when he got back demanding that she had a divorce, she practically threw the divorce paper at him before he had time to think. He then ran out of the house and that's how he found himself collapsing on Peter in the middle of the night. He then got up thanking Peter profusely all that he had done for him, then went out of the door before he could say another word.


	4. Chapter 4 - Peter's jealousy

**Chapter 4 - Peter's Jealously**

It was the end of a long assignment and the circus decided to hold a little party, shortly after Peter appeared he was surround by all the girls he nodded and smiled took their hands and kissed them making them swoon. He spotted George at a table with a woman his pulse quickened, he was leaning across to her … HE KISSED HER on the LIPS. Peter's face went a pasty white a few people commented on it asking if he was feeling well, Anne Smiley came over with Bill Haydon why the hell these two were here and weren't snogging their faces off was beside him;

"I say, Peter are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale"

"I assure you Bill, I am perfectly well"

"George is having a good time over there"

"Hmm yes"  
"He was always such a gentleman" Anne giggled

Peter felt sick, a knotting sick that didn't go away;

"God old chap, you look awful"

"I must confess I do have a bit of a cold, will you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom"

"Of course do you need anything"

"No. I'll be fine" putting on a fake smile, he walked into the direction of the toilets which 'oh fantastic' was were George and the woman were sitting. He hurried past them when something caught him arm;

"Everything, alright Peter"

Breath catching in his throat he managed to say;

"I'm fine, just need to do something"  
He couldn't look around not at George, Tarr was in the doorway snickering;

"What's up, lover boy feeling icky"

"Ricky leave me alone"

Feeling Gulliam's icy words melt over him he understood;  
"Sorry Mr Guilliam"

"Please, Mr Smiley would you kindly release my arm"

The grip loosened, Peter finally stumbled into the bathroom he couldn't be sick not now. It was burning pain in his stomach that got tighter and tighter he must be ill. He tried to regain his breathing by swallowing and taking deep breaths he wiped his eyes which were full of moisture.

George left the circus that women had kissed him ugh, he knew Peter was jealous which was worse. He'd have to sort it out and tell Peter how he really felt. He walked passed the river Thames and leaned over the side, someone walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 - First kiss

**Chapter 5 - First kiss on the river Thames**

**I was really embarrassed about putting a love scene in so if you do want to read it you'll have to message me sorry :(**

It was Peter, he realized with a sigh;

"You gave me a fright Peter"  
George could spot the tears rolling down one of Peter's cheeks, acting innocent he said;

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Peter leaned forward ever so slightly, George held his breath waiting for … something to happen and what if it never came?;

"G…George" Peter stuttered, the older man tensed up when he felt Peter's warm lips with a hint of scotch enveloped him. His eyes still wide open in surprise, he watched Peter's face relax as he gathered George more closely feeling down his back near his backside. A hand grasped Peter's auburn hair, George slowly returned the kiss pulling himself almost painfully against Peter's frame. Two hands touched George's face and gently released him, the biting cold nipping where lips had been;

"Your coming back to mine Peter. And your going to tell me exactly what's going on?"

Using Peter's words against him he set off back from the Thames. Peter followed him walking by his side restraining himself from slipping a hand into George's, when they got inside George had barely enough time to close the door before Peter had pushed him onto the ground, falling on top of him he could see that the younger man was hard, he really couldn't believe that Peter liked him that much;

"I was really jealous when that woman kissed you. I didn't even know what came over me" Peter admitted brokenly "I couldn't stop thinking of you, what if you had enjoyed it? Where would I stand?"  
George's breathing had almost stopped he found it difficult with his protégé rolling his hips on top of him;

"George do you want me?"

So many answers rolled through his head yes, no, maybe;

"Peter I'm a …"

"Don't you use the old man speech on me. Just because I'm 20 years younger than your self, do you think that makes me love you less?"

"Peter I want …. I want an honest relationship with someone. You have all your life don't waste it on me"

"Do you know why I hate Anne so much?"

George shook his head;

"Because she married you first, you spent 30 years in a fruitless relationship with someone, I knew how much it bothered you and I used to curse the day she was born. Because I wanted to give you so much more than that. I wanted you to be happy George" Peter gasped for air "With me" he added quietly

After this speech George looked up at Peter, the young man didn't look at him but he could see a hint of pink grace his cheeks and his once stormy grey blue eyes looked kind of sad. He realized that Peter had fallen had over heels in love with him… George Smiley who no-one gave a second damn about, apart from Peter;

"I should... um go home then, err see you on Monday" Peter stuttered

"Your staying here Mr Gulliam. That's an order"

"Yes Mr Smiley"


	6. Chapter 6 - A ring for his beloved

**Chapter 6 - A ring for his beloved**

Peter and George had been going out for a couple of days, it was soon to be George's birthday and Peter had made a big fuss over it wondering what he was going to get him, he had asked, but George wouldn't tell him what he would like. So Peter after days of worrying decided to get him a ring not a fancy one that Anne had got him just a single band of silver that said 'Forever yours'. So being quite smug and giving George a chaste kiss on the cheek, he walked to the jewelers.

Meanwhile George was wondering what Peter was up to he had seemed quite smug about going out. The truth be told George had only wanted Peter for his birthday he needn't of got him anything, but it made Peter happy to spend a bit of money on him then so be it, he couldn't accept anything expensive that was ridicules, surely George didn't mean that much to him?. Interrupting his train of thought a knock resonated against the walls, surely it couldn't be Peter he had a key confused about who the visitor was, he walked over to the door;

"Anne..."  
"George, may I come in"

He let her in, he didn't know why? Peter wouldn't be happy, he knew that;

"Now, I know for a fact my dear George. That you and Peter Gulliam are in a relationship"

George didn't answer;

"And I want you to break it off, because how can you resist me, don't you want me back?"

"No!"  
"I had a feeling you would say that so … I could always tell the circus about you and Peter, and your good name and his will be dragged through the mud, is that what you want?"

"If I break it off with him, will you leave me alone?"  
"Of course George, if that is what you wish?"  
"And if he decides to forgive me. Then we can pursue a relationship"  
She nodded;

"Then what's the point"  
"The point is George, that Peter will never forgive you, that's a fact he will have had his heart-broken."

"Hang on, I thought we were divorced?"

"Yes we are but are you forgetting something very important, I had good connections with the Russians and I think Karla would love to know where your hiding, and if Peter knew the truth, it would hurt wouldn't it George?"

"You are in no position to black mail me"

"Just answer me George, you wouldn't want him to find out?"

"No I wouldn't"

"Good boy, now break up with him it won't be hard"

Anne left a sickened George, he loved Peter physically and emotionally, he watched as a happy Peter walked in the room but one look at George and he quickly frowned;

"What's wrong?"

"Peter. I ... I don't love you anymore"

"That's not true"

"It is, and I'm sorry. I realized my emotions were only physical"

"George, _please_" Peter said almost in tears, he was hugging himself from over the room "Has Anne been?"  
George didn't answer;

"She has ... I thought I noticed how happy she looked"

Peter took a few steps forward, tears brimming;

"I knew you were ruthless George, but I didn't know you could be so cruel" he choked the last word out "I need you even if its only for the mole"

Still George didn't look at him;

"Can I ask a favor" Peter whispered

"What?" George said coldly

"Can I kiss you?"  
Nearly in tears himself George nodded a yes, Peter took hold of his head almost gently and pressed his lips on his. He pressed into George making him nearly fall in the sink, Peter grasped him tightly pressing the little man into his muscled body. He crushed George tightly letting desperation, love and hope press into him, gripping hold of his clothes almost afraid of letting go, he bit George's lip hard making the other man gasp in surprise as Peter had never done that before, Peter had entered George's mouth it was larva warm a slick tongue met his deepening the kiss intensely. Peter traveled with his hands roaming all over George's body, suddenly something touched George's crotch, he jumped and pushed Peter from him;

"Peter" he said breathlessly "Let's not make this more difficult then it has to be"  
"I want _you,_ can't you see"

"It's not about you Peter, it's the way I feel as well"  
Turning away silently, Peter went towards the door whispering something that nearly gave George a heart attack;

"I still love you!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Suspicions

**Chapter 7 - Suspicions **

**I want to thank first of all the person who has reviewed this work, you really brightened up my day and if you would give me your email I will kindly send you the love scene, but thanks very much for saying its brilliant :).**

Bill Haydon looked round the meeting room, George Smiley and Peter Gulliam were avoiding each other, he had noticed that for a while ever since that party they seemed less at ease with each other. Peter refused to drive George anyway and never met his eyes when in a discussion. George in turn kept staring at Peter almost pleadingly, soon after the meeting had been adjourned Bill asked to have a discussion alone with George;

"What the hell's going on with you two"

"I don't quite understand what your on about Bill?"

"Look, were friends aren't we although I'm dating your ex-wife and I'm sorry about that, but you and Peter your made for each other can't you realize that."

"I do love him Bill, Anne came to see me blackmailing me about Karla, saying that he would love to know who I hold dear at the moment"  
Bill laughed a deep throaty one;

"George she was bluffing she would never do that, not in a million years don't you see she wanted you to be frightened to destroy you that's woman"

"What should I do about Peter.."  
"Tell him the truth, make up with him"

"But Peter..."

"Will still love you haven't you seen all the puppy dog eyes he gives you, or that way he has to check his pants regularly before coming back to the world of spies. Or to check your demeanor to make sure your alright"

"He's that worried"

"Of course he is, Peter doesn't love someone and then throws them away, that's irresponsible"

George Smiley just couldn't believe it, Peter had been serious but would he still love him?:

Fawn broke the silence by running into the meeting room eyes widened with fear;

"Gulliam has been involved in a car accident"

George froze paralyzed with fear, he couldn't get anything out apart from a garbled 'no';

"They think he's going to be fine, but I think Mr Smiley needs to go and have a look at him"

Bill watched the horror-struck man unclench himself from the chair;

"I'll drive you George"

Moments later George Smiley rushed into St Mary's hospital ignoring the reception woman on the desk, Peter was far important to ask if he was a friend or relative, he walked through the clean wards and found a private bed on one of the corridors. He opened it hesitantly he realized on the bed was Peter he looked normal. George let out a sigh and walked across the room flinging his coat onto a nearby chair. Peter was in one of the hospital night shirts, his face peaceful with sleep he didn't age when he slept all the crinkles round his eyes had disappeared he looked younger not someone troubled with spy ails, suddenly Peter moved his head slightly;

"George, miss you. I need you so much" he whispered under his breath

George gulped trying to control his throat which was taunt and sore;

"I'm right here Peter. I'll never leave you" soppy words came flying out of his mouth he couldn't help it, if it was indeed cheesy (maybe Peter liked cheesy words);

"George?" Peter's hazel eyes looking questioningly

"I'm sorry Peter, it was Anne she tried to bribe me about Karla"

"Karla?"

"Doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"Achy"

"This was my fault, I should have told you"

"You needn't have said anything, I knew you wouldn't let me go unless it was important"

George's green eyes tried to penetrate Peter's he could see hurt, adoration and maybe hope;

"Peter" he breathed

Caught in the moment Smiley bent down slowly so to give Peter time to push him away, when he didn't he slowly pressed his mouth to Peter which was parted slightly, a little moan escaped Peter as George raked his hand across his chest, Peter slid his hands down George's back pressing the older man against him, George cupped Peter's face and forced his mouth to envelop the younger man, Peter's hand reached down to touch ... George knew his lover inside out and snapped out a slender hand to stop him, Peter let out a groan of desperation;

"Please ... been so long"

"Not yet"

The younger man smirked as George gave him a kiss on the forehead, and settled down in one of the armchairs. One of the men in white suits walked in with a clipboard in one hand;

"Mr Smiley, good to see you I'm sorry to detour you out but me and Mr Gulliam need to have a word"  
"Of course"

George rose from where he was stood, Peter's hand grasped him he smiled weakly and squeezed Peter's hand;

"I'll be back soon"

Moaning Peter released his grip and watched his George leave, it must be a dream he would wake soon and find George to have gone, the doctor took his place beside him in one of the chairs;

"Right, Mr Gulliam I'm going to tell you something that might shock you"

Peter held his breath;

"I'm sorry Peter your heart is failing"

Peter waited;

"Your going to die"

"This is some sort of joke"

"I'm afraid not, I'm deeply sorry"

Peter looked out of the room to where George was sitting patiently, his hands interlocked waiting for them to finish;

"Are you going to tell him. Or shall I"

The doctor said looking in the same direction;

"Let me tell you doctor, he's the most amazing thing that's happened to me and now I'm going to leave him all alone that's worse what Anne did. I'm going to leave him for good and I won't know what'll happen as I'll be dead, its selfish like that. No I'll tell him sooner or later"  
The doctor smiled sadly and patted Peter's shoulder, he saw George stand up and enter the room;

"Everything alright"  
Putting on a brave face he nodded but not before pulling George down to sit next to him, and resting his head on his lap.


	8. Chapter 8 - I love you

**Chapter 8 - I love you **

Peter hadn't felt this nervous before, the ring he had before was in his pocket he breathed heavily someone touched his arm;

"I hope he accepts Peter"

Dot had come across;

"Stop being so nervous it's not like he's going to rip your head off"  
"Very comforting thought, thanks Dot"

"Don't be silly, we all know he has a soft spot for you"

"But ... what if he doesn't want to, what if I fail him"

"You won't Peter, god he doesn't have to accept to love you"

"I know but it might ..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

He was about to say it might be the last time I get to say 'I love you';

"Go on son"

Feeling like he going to be sick he knocked on the door he heard a faint 'come in', he walked into the sound proof room George was at his desk his face unreadable, but then relaxed when he saw Peter he closed the door gently;

"You busy" he asked half hoping he was

"No not really, why what's the matter?" his voice sounded worried

"Nothing I..."

George had never known his second command to be as nervous his hands were in his pockets, his face as white as the morning frost outside;

"You do know you can tell me anything" he told him

"I know"

The room was silent and George was wondering what the hell was going on, what made Peter so nervous that he couldn't look at George straight in the eye;

"To hell with this, look George I'm not good at this sort of thing and I know you've been married before but ... um... I... god sake George Smiley will you marry me"

George was speechless Peter was knelt on one knee holding out a ring on his large palm, he didn't know what to say obviously he loved Peter but he ... Peter mistook the hesitance for rejection and was beginning to stand up, George in reaction jumped on him which was quite a un appropriate thing to do, Peter's lips were caught in a bruising hot kiss which left him panting slightly;

"I'm guessing this means yes"

George nodded and Peter started to suck and lick down his neck, panting George said;

"Never told you this have I. Peter I love you"

"Already knew"

"Come on Peter. _Later_!" George said laughing releasing himself from the young man's grip

Faking a mock sulk Peter left the office, happy he walked down the room to where he was situated and walked in, no soon as he had sat down in his chair he felt a strong pain in his chest, a pressing pain;

"Oh god no!"

Breathing heavily he rang George up on the telephone, the man answered straight away when he heard Peter's rasping breath on the other end he ran down the corridor and burst into the room. Peter was on the floor gasping for air that was quickly escaping. George held Peter tightly against him tears running down his cheeks;

"Why didn't you tell me about this"

"L...Loved ...y...you...to...m...uch"

"The ambulance is on its way down can you manage"

"I d...don't ...k...now. I .. l...ove you r...emember t...hat"

Rocking Peter between his legs George Smiley was lost for words. He had killed people, seen horrors of war and yet the most ironic thing was he couldn't even make a simple comforting sentence because Peter wouldn't want it. But all George knew was that Peter was dying in his arms, the engagement ring felt tighter than before.


	9. Chapter 9 - I can't swim

**Chapter 9 - I can't swim**

**God this took a long time to finish, anyway here is the finale, I would have another chapter but I got bored with it check out some of my other stuff that I will have posted on by today.**

**Erin *Salutes* over and out! **

Peter got sent home a couple of days since he had collapsed, George was with him who hadn't slept for day's while still trying to be strong for Peter who was lying motionless in bed. As soon as they got home George went off to work for the day while Peter was in bed fast asleep recovering George looked across from where he was standing, he was still hurt that Peter didn't tell him that he was going to die but could understand why, he gave the younger man a kiss on the forehead and a soft I love you before turning away to a hard day's work. This went on all week with Peter gradually coming round and even responded to the warm touches by kissing George's hand or pulling him back to bed for another passionate kiss, soon the weekend was upon them and George suggested that they went for a little swim, shyly Peter told his lover that he couldn't swim expecting George to be disappointed he turned to look at the ground;

"Then I'll have to teach you. Won't I"

They walked towards Hampstead pond in plenty of time, Peter had been here before usually watching George from afar taking his regular swim or waiting for George to give him some orders. He knew that it relaxed George by being away from other people stripping off to his underwear they both stepped in the water was freezing underneath there exposed skin, shivering he watched George swim away from him, the water was shallow enough to catch up to him;  
"George" he whispered

The man stopped and stood up;

"What's up Peter"

"I know it will never be the same as before, you know with Anne and with me having a heart attack. I know that now and I'm a fool to ask that off you, you've had your heart-broken many times before me and I instigated some of them and I can't go back and tell you all the things that I would have. You're a great man George and I never want to hurt you again, I always feel like I'm a nuisance to you and if you ever get fed up of me you'll only just have to say the word and I'll leave. You'll never see me again"

"But I'm not telling you to leave, what's brought this on"

Peter didn't answer;

"Peter. I would give up my place in the circus just to have you back, you mean to much more than Anne or anybody I have met some trying to be so hard on yourself"  
George who was quite touched waded towards Peter, arms pressed around them George could hear the thudding hear beat against his ear and closed his eyes running a hand down Peter's back feeling the wet warmth of Peter's body against him he felt himself relax;

"I'll never leave you"  
"I know"

**FIN **


End file.
